


Story Ideas (Would You Read These In Full Form?)

by Wildheart_Hermitcraft (Lupa_Morgan)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_Morgan/pseuds/Wildheart_Hermitcraft
Summary: A collection of all my wonderful story ideas lmao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Story Ideas (Would You Read These In Full Form?)

**Author's Note:**

> TWs are graphic violence

"I want there to be violence. I want there to be death, I want there to be blood, and I want there to be murder. I want to see them crack and crumble as the weight of it all becomes too much to carry. But most of all I want to see friendship. I want to see friends and enemies alike working together, I want them to watch as their friends are brutally murdered in their own homes. And I want them to like it"  
\- ???

Comment down below if you'd wanna see this as a full story :D


End file.
